Fisherman's Oath
Fisherman's Oath is a song which will be played after the player reached Master Rank Angler. Lyrics 引きつ引かれつ　魚と俺と むしろ釣られた　俺のほう 明日は大漁　夕日に誓う 空で笑うは　はぐれカモメ 揺れる竿先 こいつぁでかいと腰を浮かすけれど せつない　根がかり波止場 鯛や平目が　夢で舞い踊り 釣りってものは一本の、 竿のむこうにゃ魚が一匹、 竿のこっちにゃあほうがひとり。 そういうものだと人は言うが、 あほうでけっこう、釣り人生。 釣れなきゃあっしの、餌がなし。 沖つ白波　ちょいと眺むれば 釣られる運命のやつ跳ねる こっちの水は甘いと誘う 空で息飲む　はぐれカモメ しなる竿先 ここで逃すは　末代の恥だぜ いまこそ　一六勝負 折れた竿先 たぐる糸には　ばかでかい獲物が 今夜は　舟盛り料理 Translations English (EU) You pull one way, I pull another. Man versus fish. Sometimes I wonder, was it me who took the bait? Tomorrow I will get a big catch, I swear! A stray seagull laughs at me in the skies. Oh faithful rod, shaking in my hands! I caught something big, it pulled me to my feet! How many years have I spent on this wharf? Sea breams and flounders populate my dreams. What is angling about? It's about a rod, a struggling fish on one end, and a struggling fool on the other. That's what people say, but I don't mind. I may be a fool, but I'm a fisherman. I fish to eat, I eat to fish. The white crests of ocean waves beckon. The whimsical tides decide my fate. They lure me, as I lure the fish. A stray seagull caws in disbelief. Oh faithful rod, bending under heavy weight! Losing now would shame me forever. It's a battle, no, a gamble. Oh faithful rod, snapped in half! I reeled in an unbelievably huge catch! Tonight I shall feast on sushi! English (NA) You pull one way, I pull another. Man versus fish. Sometimes I wonder, was it me who took the bait? Tomorrow I will get a big catch, I swear! A stray seagull laughs at me in the skies. Oh faithful rod, shaking in my hands! I caught something big. It pulled me to my feet! How many years have I spent on this wharf? Sea breams and flounders populate my dreams. What is angling about? It's about a rod, a struggling fish on one end, and a struggling fool on the other. That's what people say, but I don't mind. I may be a fool, but I'm a fisherman. I fish to eat, I eat to fish. The white crests of ocean waves beckon. The whimsical tides decide my fate. They lure me, as I lure the fish. A stray seagull caws in disbelief. Oh faithful rod, bending under heavy weight! Losing now would shame me forever. It's a battle—no, a gamble. Oh faithful rod, snapped in half! I reeled in an unbelievably huge catch! Tonight I shall feast on sushi! Spanish Yo tiro hacia un lado, tú hacia otro con vigor A veces me pregunto si fui yo quien escogió ser pescador Si mañana no pesco algo grande, lo intentaré con más ardor En el horizonte, una gaviota se ríe de este perdedor Solo tengo mi caña, que funcione ¡por favor! Una vez pesqué algo grande, tan grande como un tractor Y di gracias a los dioses por no ser un desertor En mis sueños hay bancos de atún y emperador Mis tradiciones me alientan; ¡quiero ser pescador! Aunque ello suponga cansancio, duro trabajo y sudor Por la pesca viviré, aunque el aliento le falte a este servidor Algunos dirán que persigo un sueño cegador Y a mí no me importa, ¡soy un fiero soñador! La pesca es, al fin y al cabo, mi único gran amor Los mares, las mareas y ese sol abrasador Los barcos no me marean, pesque en popa o a babor No me importan los madrugones, ni el frío ni el calor Son meros inconvenientes para un recio pescador Mi caña es obediente, como un pupilo a su mentor Me acompaña y me alimenta, es mi gran amor Los pececitos, mientras nadan, son todo un primor Pero una gran captura hará de mi casa un comedor Todos se acercan, ¡ni que fuese un asador! ¡A mí nada me importa, quiero ser pescador! French Tu tires d'un côté, moi de l'autre. Homme contre poisson. Parfois je me demande qui de nous deux mord à l'hameçon. Promis, demain je dégoterai une prise énorme, mille sabords ! Une mouette, errant dans le ciel, m'observe et de rire se tord. Ô fidèle canne, tu trembles tant entre mes mains ! J'ai attrapé un gros poisson, il tire avec entrain ! Mais combien d'années ai-je donc passé sur ce quai ? De daurades et de flets, mes doux rêves sont peuplés. Qu'est-ce que la pêche ? Il faut une canne et attendre le signe, un poisson qui se débat au bout de la ligne, et un idiot qui se débat à l'autre bout, telle est la consigne. C'est ce qu'insinuent les gens, mais ça ne me tient pas à cœur. J'ai beau être un idiot, je suis avant tout un pêcheur ! Je pêche pour manger et je mange pour pêcher. La crête blanche des vagues de l'océan ne cesse de m'appeler. Les marées fantaisistes décident de mon destin. Elles m'appâtent tout comme j'appâte les poissons badins. Une mouette errante croasse d'incrédulité. Ô fidèle canne, tu te courbes, victime de la gravité ! Perdre maintenant m'emplirait de honte pour l'éternité. C'est une bataille, que dis-je, un pari qu'il me faut gagner ! Ô fidèle canne, voilà qu'en deux tu te romps presque ! J'ai attrapé un poisson gargantuesque ! Ce soir, les sushis seront de la fête ! German Du ziehst in die eine, ich in die andere Richtung. Mensch gegen Fisch. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich es bin, der am Haken hängt. Morgen mache ich bestimmt den ganz großen Fang! In luftiger Höhe lacht mich eine einsame Möwe aus. Oh du treue Angelrute, die du in meinen Händen zitterst! Ich habe etwas Großes gefangen. Fast hätte es mich umgeworfen! Wie viele Jahre habe ich auf diesem Kai verbracht? Meerdorsche und Flundern geistern in meinen Träumen umher. Um was es beim Angeln geht? Eine Angelrute, mit einem zappelnden Fisch an einem, und einem zappelnden Narren am anderen Ende. Das sagen die Leute... Aber es macht mir nichts aus. Ich mag zwar ein Narr sein, doch bin ich ein Angler. Ich angle, um zu leben und ich lebe, um zu angeln. Die Schaumkronen der Wellen des Ozeans winken mir zu. Die wankelmütigen Gezeiten entscheiden über mein Schicksal. Sie ködern mich, so wie ich die Fische ködere. Eine einsame Möwe kreischt ungläubig. Oh meine treue Angel, die du dich biegst unter schwerer Last. Jetzt zu verlieren würde mich auf ewig beschämen. Es ist ein Kampf, nein, ein Glücksspiel. Oh meine treue Angel, die du in zwei Hälften brachst. Ich habe einen unglaublich großen Fang gemacht! Heute Abend schlage ich mir den Bauch mit Sushi voll! Italian Uomo contro pesce, senza tregua continuan a tirare. A volte mi chiedo se sono stato io ad abboccare. Domani pescherò alla grande, ci riuscirò davvero! C'è un gabbiano solitario che mi deride in cielo. Fedele canna da pesca, che vibri tra le mie mani! Ho preso qualcosa di grosso, quanto ho faticato! Quanti anni passati su questo pontile? Nei miei sogni navigo in mari di orate e di platesse. Cos'è pescare? Una canna da pesca... ... un pesce che si dibatte da un lato... ... e un folle dall'altro. È quello che dice la gente, ma io non vi bado. Sarò forse folle, ma son pescatore. Pesco per mangiare e mangio per pescare. Le bianche spume dell'oceano mi chiamano. Le onde capricciose decidono il mio fato. Mi adescano, come io adesco i pesci. C'è un gabbiano solitario che garrisce scettico. Fedele canna da pesca, che ti pieghi sotto il peso! Se mi arrendessi ora proverei eterna vergogna. È una battaglia, anzi no, una scommessa. Fedele canna da pesca, spezzata a metà! Che preda incredibile ho catturato! Stanotte gusterò del pesce affumicato! Other languages Category:Life Songs